History of Us: The One Who Had Fallen
by ajremix
Summary: History of Us Arc, pre-Mega Man 4. Power over others is the only satisfaction to the controlled. But no matter how much power is abused, how much one is violated, truth is still the most devistating assault. Pharaoh/Magnet
1. First: Seduction

The One Who Had Fallen  
  
First: Seduction  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"Unmarked by  
  
one such as you  
  
Embrace me  
  
Speak me lies"  
  
///  
  
Magnet sighed as he flipped through the schematics for the newly.. acquired robots. Some seemed rather promising. He knew he'd take a liking to Skull right away, though Ring and Toad might be a bit wearisome after a while. But Pharaoh.. he hummed a small note under his breath. He had seen Pharaoh, a very fine specimen right there. Very handsome with a wonderful build. Magnet debated on taking him first, or saving him for last in case the others don't hold up to his expectations.  
  
"Decisions, decisions." He sighed. Maybe he should just wait and see how the seven act, then find out the best way to get into the beds from their personalities. He hummed again. "It's been a while. I can't even remember if their being willing was more enjoyable than taking them unwilling." He grinned to himself, running a finger over Drill's picture. "Maybe I'll just do a little bit of both.."  
  
"Magnet," Dr. Wily's voice came over the com system, "come to the briefing room. I have a mission for you."  
  
He sighed, closing the folder. He paused, then took Drill's file with him, slipping it into one of his hidden containers. If he had time, he might as well get to know his first 'partner' a bit better.  
  
///  
  
He came back early the next morning, too tired to do much more than drag himself to his sparsely decorated, yet well used room. He drifted slowly to sleep, or attempted to over the noise coming from the next room.  
  
"Gemini.." he growled. The beam splitter had a tendency of making himself a twin to play with through the night in case a harsh bought of boredom and insomnia caught hold of him. Of course, it also meant that Magnet was also kept awake all night. Hard didn't much notice, he was as heavy a sleeper as he weighed.  
  
He lifted himself to his knees, intending to pound the wall until the other fell quiet when he heard something else. It didn't sound much like fun. Well, to someone other than Magnet, perhaps. He pressed his ear against the wall, trying to hear more.  
  
Soft, harsh panting followed by a sobbing sound. A voice, deep and smooth, unfamiliar was saying something to Gemini's whining voice. He cried out sharply before it was silenced into a helpless groan. It didn't take a genius to know what was going on, but Magnet had no idea who could be the one doing it.  
  
A breathless, silent moment passed, and the sobbing intensified slightly. Magnet heard heavy steps and the creaking of something shifting off the bed. He followed the footsteps to the door, hearing them move out to the hall, passing by his door and walking on. Too heavy to be Wily's, not like he'd try to quiet any of the robot, and not like he'd actually go down to their quarters to do it, either. And no one else really went around doing that sort of thing in the early morning.  
  
Magnet slid out of his room, checking the hall for the perpetrator before he slipped into Gemini's room. The young Robot Master was curled up in himself, platinum hair matted against his hair. His skin was raw and red, not enough to break through the epidermal layer, but harsh enough to feel as if they were bleeding. He was sweating hard, shivering even worse, liquid wrapping itself around his thigh. Magnet frowned. Whoever did this was rather skilled in the field, a much better shock reaction than Magnet had received a year earlier.  
  
He paused on his way out the door, went against his usual callous voice and covered Gemini's cowering body with the discarded blanket and returned to his own room. He was unable to sleep, the picture haunting him well into the day.  
  
And it had appeared that Gemini wasn't the only one treated so roughly. A few others, Cut, Top and Bubble had also been raped while Magnet was out. He frowned, keeping an ear out for gossip. Those three Robot Masters were some trouble makers, in fact, Magnet was supposed to have punished them the day before had he not been sent out into the boonies, trying to find truth in the rumored appearance of Rock who had not set one foot there all week. And it seemed like Wily had found someone else to be his enforcer. Magnet scowled into his drink. Apparently it must have been one of Cossack's robots, none of the others had the skills to get the reaction they had out of Gemini. So.. which one could it have been..  
  
The mess hall suddenly quieted down and Magnet turned to see three robots that had entered the room. Flash stood to one side and two of Cossack's 'bots were next to him. Both Flash and Ring looked a bit submissive, not looking directly at the lead robot's back. The one at the front stood like a king, infallible, untouchable. That was the impression Pharaoh gave to all, even to the most defiant, veteran Robot Masters, he couldn't be touched by any of them, it was he that ruled now. Magnet felt a delicious shiver flow down his spine when Pharaoh's sun-spun eyes swept the room, meeting his for a mere second.  
  
As a general rule, none of the Robot Masters wore their armor into the mess hall, all ate in their civilian guise. Magnet wondered idly how long it took Cossack to create Pharaoh. Broad shoulders that tapered into a slender waist, chest muscular and lean, gleaming a sun-kissed bronze, coal-black hair short, falling lightly over his forehead, gold eyes rimmed with thick, dark lashes. Magnet smiled, approving of what he saw. Tight khakis, showing off his long legs, a long, pale blue shirt, open to show the cut of his musculature, neck adorned with a small, circle and crescent shaped pendant tied by a strap of leather.  
  
Magnet chuckled to himself. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with him. He stood up, following where Pharaoh sat with his eyes. Ring and Flash followed him like obedient puppies and for a moment, Magnet's thoughts grew dark. Flash was one of the stronger-willed Robot Masters created, he wouldn't simply submit to just anyone and it took Magnet quite a while to get to him as it was. So what did Pharaoh, who had only been in Skull Fortress two days, do to stand above Magnet's right hand?  
  
As Magnet approached, Flash looked up and met his gaze, which was returned by a sensual smile. Flash looked down, speaking a silent word into Pharaoh's ear. The other nodded, and both Ring and Flash walked off, looking somewhat relieved. He gave a dazzling smile when the headmaster looked up. Pharaoh gave him a close once over, nodding his head in approval, a small, tasteful smile on his lips  
  
"Nice to know I'm above par." Magnet said when he entered hearing range.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" Asked the other, elbows propped on the table, fingers wrapping around the rim of his mug.  
  
"Actually, perhaps you could." He said, leaning against the table and crossing his legs, one slender thigh brushing against Pharaoh's side. "I'm sure you've heard about Cut, Top and Bubble." He asked, innocently, deliberately enough. "I don't suppose you're the one that took care of them."  
  
"I did."  
  
"That was, actually, my job." The magnetic robot said, tracing the graceful folds of the blue sleeve.  
  
Pharaoh didn't even blink as his eyes continued to watch Magnet. "And now you no longer have to bother with them."  
  
"True, thank you. But," he added with a pout, "they were going to be my entertainment for that day."  
  
"I'm sure you had just as much fun in your search."  
  
Magnet froze, his blood colored eyes raising to bore into Pharaoh's. "How do you know about that?"  
  
The Egyptian said nothing, simply swirling his tea with a spoon.  
  
A borderline scowl filtered across Magnet's smile. "So, you're that good, are you?"  
  
"I know my field."  
  
"I'm sure you do." He said, pulling back his shoulders to open the top half of his black, silken shirt more, arching his neck gracefully. And yet, the enticing lines and pure skin did nothing to change Pharaoh's expression. Magnet began to wonder if anything affected him. He ran a hand daringly over the tanned cheek, down his neck. "Perhaps you can show me sometime?" And once he was in Magnet's bed, he was at his mercy. Long fingers traced Pharaoh's collarbone, slipping underneath the leather loop and were snatched still by Pharaoh's steel-gripped hand.  
  
"I don't deal with common whores." Pharaoh said evenly.  
  
He winced slightly at the pressure, pleasure coursing through his veins faster than the pain. It had been a while since he had last been manhandled. Magnet smiled sharply. "Perhaps you should. They're a lot of fun, really."  
  
"Are you finished, yet?" It wasn't a question.  
  
Frowning, Magnet pulled back, standing up. "I suppose I am for now. Perhaps next time I'll catch you in a better mood." He walked out of the mess hall, his general swagger replaced by a tight-lipped stride. He realized as he exited the room that the other Robot Masters were watching their exchange, curious to see how their prime enforcer would hold up to the upstart.  
  
And from the looks of it, he had just failed.  
  
Magnet snarled. We'll see.   
  
///  
  
A week had passed, and Magnet was no more closer to reclaiming his previous post as he was earlier. In fact, it seemed to be retreating from his grasp further and further each day. Wily no longer referred names of troublesome Robot Masters to him, and more and more of them were being raped and violated, some even traumatized by a more skillful hand.  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that Magnet was who he was, the Robot Masters would probably stopped fearing him all together. But because the power had shifter from his hands and he had no way to touch the catalyst, he was forced to pound out his frustrations onto whichever robot he felt like nailing at that time.  
  
Because he still couldn't get to Pharaoh. No matter which advances he made or how aggressive he was, he still couldn't touch him and that was what pissed Magnet off most.  
  
But that didn't mean that he would stop trying.  
  
He approached Pharaoh from behind, watching the smooth planes of his shoulders and back beneath his shirt. Magnet nuzzled his nose against his neck, one hand rubbing over the taunt abdomen and slipping briefly against his hip, the other tangling around the pendant.  
  
"I've been wondering," he said in a low rumble, pulling lightly at Pharaoh's ear lob, "what exactly this thing means." He moved his fingers slightly, allowing the heavy metal to butt lightly at the open chest.  
  
"It's a pair of bull horns." Pharaoh replied simply. "The symbol of the God, Min."  
  
"Min? Who's he?"  
  
"The Egyptian God of rainfall, desert, fertility, giver of man's sexual prowess."  
  
"Sounds like my type of guy." Magnet replied, not entirely listening. His lips nipped lightly upon the underside of Pharaoh's jaw. "My, we're unusually receptive today."  
  
"Is there a reason why you keep pestering me like this?"  
  
"Is this annoying?" He asked innocently. "Do you not enjoy it?"  
  
"It isn't a mater of enjoying. It is a simple question."  
  
"There might be a reason. But perhaps I don't feel like telling you. Or perhaps because I just want to feel you against me." Magnet replied, rocking his hips gently against Pharaoh.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Magnet paused, surprised. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Is that all you plan on doing?"  
  
He was lost. "What do you mean?"  
  
Pharaoh turned looking down upon the shorter, paler robot with a small degree of annoyance. "If that's all you want, why are you just standing there?"  
  
He said nothing, watching with uncomprehending eyes.  
  
Pharaoh stepped up to him so suddenly, Magnet moved back a pace, but stood his ground as the other continued to step until there was barely a space between them. He grabbed Magnet's wrists painfully, pulling him up and against his chest roughly. Magnet hissed at the contact, the touch more desirable than he had initially thought. "If you want it so badly, why don't you just take it?"  
  
He couldn't think of anything to say, the small shivers intensifying, slowly driving him mad.  
  
"You take it from all the others. Why don't you just take it from me as well?"  
  
Magnet bit his lip, trying not to make a sound as Pharaoh's chest slipped against his like velvet.  
  
"Come back to me once you've learned." Pharaoh whispered against his lips before closing his mouth over the elder's, drawing his sweet mouth into a painful, passioned kiss. He broke off slowly, Magnet's lip trembling beneath him. "Until then, remember the yearning you've felt with just a kiss. Perhaps that will be incentive enough."  
  
Then he turned and left, leaving Magnet to himself and to slowly sink to the floor, shaken by the intensity of his own emotions.  
  
He raised a hand to his lips. No wonder why Wily picked him. I hadn't felt that way with anyone before. He smiled. A welcomed challenge. 


	2. Second: Domination

The One Who Had Fallen  
  
Second: Domination  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"You pushed,  
  
I would not relent  
  
not submit..  
  
But I had"  
  
///  
  
The week had stretched to an added month or more, other attempts ending either with Magnet being ignored, or with a kiss so powerful he was forced to retreat to his room to get over it. But he was preparing himself for that time when he would finally get what he wanted. He watched Pharaoh closely, examining his style, his skill, studying the movements and carefully integrating some parts of it to his own. He wouldn't be the one caught unprepared again.  
  
There was a pause of reflection, perhaps even to prep himself up, Magnet knocked upon Pharaoh's door. At the muffled 'enter', the red robot took a breath and stepped through the threshold, the smell of smoke, musk and spice wafted towards him.  
  
Pharaoh was seated near the middle of the room, appearing to be painting something on an inclined board. Magnet shifted over to look over the other's shoulder and saw thick, black lines upon crinkled, ancient seeming parchment. The long brush finished the strokes, giving form to the lines, appearing as a man, drawn in hieroglyphics style, a tall, feathered hat upon his head, a lightening rod in one hand, his erection in the other as he watched two people, both appearing to be male, having sex.  
  
"Quite the artist, aren't we?" Magnet asked, his eyes focused more on the movement of the wrist, the grip on the handle than the actual picture.  
  
"It isn't art," Pharaoh said, "it's a sacrifice." He finished, painting a pair of bullhorns, identical to the one around his neck, over the headdress.  
  
"Sacrifice? To what?"  
  
"To who. It is to Min, asking to keep blessing me as he has." He said, standing and taking the painting in hand. He walked to a basin that stood on a wooden stand in the middle of the room. Inside were ashes upon which he placed the parchment over. The black lines gleamed tiredly, the paint drying quickly. He said a few words in Egyptian, too quiet to be heard, lit a mach and placed it on the painting. The underlying scent Magnet had noticed as he first entered the room grew in intensity, and he shivered, a tingling washing over his body like feathers and silk.  
  
"Why are you here?" Magnet jumped at the sound of Pharaoh's voice, his hot breath sudden on his ear and chin. He hadn't even realized the other had moved behind him.  
  
He leaned back, turning his head so his nose pressed lightly against Pharaoh's jaw. "Say something." Magnet whispered headily, his head feeling light and his body hot.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.. your voice.." he trailed off, the incense destroying all thought, leaving him yearning to hear the voice again, like water slipping over smooth rocks.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Pharaoh asked, pressing his body tighter against Magnet's, making the other sigh.  
  
"I want to feel you against me." His hand traced and memorized each curve and slant of Pharaoh's back, his hips and thighs, feeling an urgency pressing against him. The realization gave him back a small piece of his senses. He turned, rubbing his palms over Pharaoh's chest, tracing the collarbone with a shy finger. "I want your body against mine," he pressed himself as close as he could to the other, "hot, tight.. I want to know what it's like to be with you, to have you touch me, to taste you." He bent his head, tracing the sharp taste of metal with his tongue, the circle, the crescent horns atop it. His nose was filled with Pharaoh's scent, his taste knowing only the metal and the hot body before him.  
  
"If you want it, then take it." The other responded. "You've wanted me since I first came here. Why haven't you done anything about it?" He raised a hand, pressing it against Magnet's cheek. The other turned his head, giving the palm a long lick before taking a finger in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. Pharaoh's breath hitched and he pressed his face against the dark red of Magnet's hair.  
  
"Do you want me to take you?" He asked innocently. He was surprised when one of Pharaoh's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, lifting him up, forcing him to stand upon his toes.  
  
"Why bother to ask?" Pharaoh growled, gold eyes like smoldering liquid. "You take because you can, not because they let you. This is about control, Magnet." He pressed his lips brutally against the shorter robot's, making him weak with desire. "The strong are the only ones that can control, you can't submit to anyone." He rumbled around gasping lips and a seeking tongue.  
  
"Show me." Magnet managed to get out. "Control me, show me, let me see your strength."  
  
Pharaoh pulled away long enough to move the two to his bed. Magnet sat on the edge, followed by Pharaoh who leaned down to kiss him again, his tongue alive in the other's receptive mouth. One of Pharaoh's hands gripped Magnet's painfully, pinning it down to the bed, the other twirling around the long strands of hair that fluttered against the back of his neck. The other moaned, arching his back, begging for more of a touch, to be hurt, to writhe in burn of pain and lust. Pharaoh pulled back, then pushed Magnet flat on the bed, not yet straddling him, his free hand pushing the dark red bangs from the elder's face. The other ran delicate, powerful fingers along the sensitive curve of Magnet's leather bound thigh and up to the outer curve of his waist. Magnet's breath hitched into almost a laugh until the hot mouth descended on his neck, sucking on it, swirling the skin and the blood with his skillful tongue, leading it to stimulate the deep crevices behind his ear, down the tendon at his throat, nipping at the hollow of his collar and creating a moist line down his chest until he had reached the hem of the black shirt's collar. He kissed the skin where his tongue had stopped, then moved his way to the right, alternating randomly between kisses, hard, long or kitten-like licks and grazing the skin with his teeth or nipping at it with sharp clicks. Pharaoh nuzzled the subtle arc of Magnet's breast, blowing his hot breath beneath the silk, the tip of his tongue giving the nipple the barest of flickers.  
  
He shuddered at the touch. He had forgotten what it was like to receive, to feel as another crawled over him, kissing, sculpting his body in a statue of desire.  
  
The long, triangular collar of the shirt seemed too small at that moment, not giving Pharaoh enough access to his pale skin. He lifted his hips, begging for the shirt to be removed. The other growled in his throat, placing a hand over Magnet's abdomen to keep him down, the heel of his palm barely touching with enough pressure to sate the thirst at his groin. But he tugged at the shirttail, twisted and tucked beneath the tight pants. He gripped Magnet's lips between his tightly, chewing deliberately as if a punishment for his clothes causing such frustrations. Magnet sighed against the pain as it ran his blood and nerves awake, more aware to touch. With the pants unbuttoned and only partially zipped, the sound lost in a world of only themselves, the shirt billowed out. Hands, getting more energetic, more daring, slipped beneath it, startlingly hot on skin only touched by the cool silk. Soon after, drop after drop of moist heat plopped onto his taut stomach as Pharaoh placed one kiss after another over each quivering nerve, watching as Magnet squirmed so deliciously beneath him. In a desperate fervor, Magnet bucked his hips once again, pushing piteously against the chest and cool metal of Min.  
  
Pharaoh let out another growl, pulling the shirt roughly from Magnet's body and then straddling himself firmly upon the other's thighs, clad heat upon clad heat. "Stay." He grunted, breath coming out in huffs as he gave Magnet one last kiss before the shirt was pulled over his head. Magnet gave a slight cry when Pharaoh bit firmly on his shoulder before gently sucking and licking on it, biting harder once the pain had receded.  
  
The darker hands worked whitened sides hard, gripping, massaging, pulling his fingers almost painfully into the unblemished skin, leaving it red and beginning to bruise. His legs squeezed tightly at the thighs and hips, pressing him closer, impossibly closer to the bed. But the brutality of it all gave the act a sweeter, sharper blade of lust.  
  
He began to lose track of positions, aware only of the scent, sound and touch of Pharaoh, creating the world that he could not leave through the moans and the soft, mewling gasps. He quivered when the hot breath descended down his body, uncovering the rest of his body of clothes, covering them with curved fingers and burning teeth. He was engulfed in heat, exploding his world with desire and hot, wet air, covering him in sweat that burned and chilled him all the same. Pharaoh drank at the nippled skin, drinking the sweet milk seeping from every pore, every weeping aperture, drinking Magnet dry of every essence within.  
  
His voice grew louder at the feel of something touching him where only one, so long ago, had ever touched him. Not gentle, but not seeking to break him, either. It filled him, stretched him in ways he never knew could bend. And when that fullness left him, he opened his mouth to cry, to beg, but Pharaoh's mouth covered his, filling it with his breath and his tongue and his passion. And below, something began to push its way inside, shaking every foundation within Magnet, straining his nerves, pain no longer the emotion second to pleasure. A tear slipped down his cheek and he grabbed Pharaoh desperately, trying to quell the pain by anchoring onto something strong and steady. Soon, soon the rhythm was set, the world began to move with them, rocking slowly, quickly, their paces steady and growing faster, faster, harder, faster, painful, hard, hurt, pain, God, oh God, faster, more, more.  
  
His voice began to get hoarse as he begged, unaware that he was no longer kissing Pharaoh, mouth gasping in the heavy air, as teeth grounding against his shoulder. He couldn't see the world anymore through wide, blind eyes, all his world was Pharaoh, pressed tightly against him, wrapped by arms tight and legs that pistoned their bodies. Each moment their bodies met, giving off a friction so delicious, so wonderful, it broke off a bit of that world until it was dangling by line threatening to break under the weight, and shattered in a light that he believed was heaven sent.  
  
They lay entwined for a moment, chest heaving together, sweat and trembling limbs that mingled and gripped. Slowly, Pharaoh pulled himself off of the other, whispered something in his ear that could not be heard beyond the slow pounding in his head before he had slid off the bed, gorgeous in all his naked glory as he padded silently to the door, pulling on the rumpled khakis from the ground. Magnet lay upon the bed, his body cooling and he shivered. The fire had gone out long in the middle of the tryst, the perfume dimmed by a great scent of sex. He reached onto his chest, fingers idly tracing the barest indent of Min's horns that had been imprinted there. Magnet turned, nuzzling his face into the pillow that smelled of Pharaoh, his presence washing over the older once more, making him shiver in delicious memory. And the words rang through his ears in the softest of whispers: "I'll keep you." 


	3. Third: Temptation

The One Who Had Fallen  
  
Third: Temptation  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"To fall so  
  
fast, so hidden  
  
in a dark net of  
  
lust I've strung"  
  
///  
  
By the time the second month had rolled around, Pharaoh had rounded up a handful of the more aggressive Robot Masters into a bit of a cliché which he lead himself, with Magnet as his right-hand man. He would delegate any punishments depending on who the punished was and what they had done to anger Wily. No severe beatings or rapping occurred in Skull Fortress without Pharaoh's say so. The first rule to be heeded at all time for the Robot Masters was to never second-guess Wily's authority. The second rule was to never cross Pharaoh. No matter who it was, some unknown robot or even someone within his own ranks, if they beat someone without Pharaoh's permission, he dealt with them personally, often with Magnet's assistance.  
  
Pharaoh, however much power he swayed over the others, could never outwit Magnet. While Pharaoh had power, Magnet was the brain behind the driving force, grouping them together, preparing the hierarchy, and though Pharaoh was no slouch in the intelligence department either, Magnet was a valuable asset to him. His skills still top notch, as well. It was no secret when Magnet had stopped returning to his own quarters all together, when he was constantly seen down the fourth wing. But no one said a word to when both would rejoin the rest of Skull Fortress in the late afternoon, both tired and reeking of each other, no one mentioned anything about the long nights filled with cries of passion. It was understood, it didn't need to be mentioned anymore than that.  
  
The two seemed to hardly ever part company, only when drawn apart by Wily, or for training sessions, but rarely more than that. They were partners in sin, drawing others into their twisted, sick entertainment, willing or otherwise. Thankfully, though, those times were rather rare, only occurring when both were in foul moods or bored, or one in too extreme of either of those moods for the other to quell.  
  
Often times it was Pharaoh that would get in the darker moods, easily annoyed and angered. Magnet took the abuse, generally reveling in it. He was known for his masochistic tendencies, which fell conveniently with Pharaoh's own violent nature. Often times he would berate Magnet for not being aggressive, for caring too much for how the other felt. And Magnet would give him a small, little smile and say nothing, just watch him with knowing eyes, the same quiet air that drove Pharaoh mad with curiosity and frustration. Should it induce the latter, Magnet would often enter the main portion of the fortress with visible bruises or a limp. Whenever anyone asked, he would just smile off their concern, claiming that it felt more pleasurable than it did painful. After awhile, that became a normal occurrence.  
  
And after awhile, Wily began to note the power the two held between them. Keeping the other Robot Masters in line by the mere mention of their names, the two unofficial leaders of the Robot Masters. At first, the thought annoyed him, but quickly grew to be an enjoyment as he watched the two work together, disciplining a wayward robot or otherwise. He gave them his consent, carefully watching their actions as for now all that they did was in Wily's name, reflecting on his decisions. And the group that they led became an extension of Wily's power, strong, overbearing, pushing all under him towards their limits.  
  
But on occasions, one of the members would stumble, and the only ones to protect them from Wily's wrath were Pharaoh and Magnet. Each member, to them, was specially chosen and the loss of that specialized skill crippling the group. And if Wily knew that the two were doing what they could to stop him from fully punishing that member, he either did not cared, or respected them for their will to protect those that trusted in them.  
  
But after a while, the trust and power among each of the members meant nothing. When things begin to fall apart, the whole can not be supported without all its parts. And the fabric which binds the world is bound together tightly. Once it begins to unravel, the rest will follow.  
  
A rumored had begun once that Blues had infiltrated Skull Fortress. The rumor was affirmed when one of the Robot Masters managed to hack into the security net and found Blues on one of the surveillance cameras, purposefully mocking Wily by giving the camera one of his irritating, untouchable smiles.  
  
Soon after, word of Blues possibly putting some virus into one of the regenerators, the machine in which the robots hook up with to for a maintenance check on of their circuits, began to circle around. Along with that of someone accompanying him upon this tryst, though no one else was shown on the camera. Some of the older Robot Masters would whisper a name that could never be dared spoken, saying that he had finally returned. That Shadow had finally cut off all loyalty to Wily and allied himself with Blues.  
  
And because of that, the older Robot Masters began to push, rather subtly at first, against Wily's reign. And though it gave Pharaoh's group much enjoyment, it was also a blatant disrespect for their power and Wily's authority. A disrespect that wasn't very long lived.  
  
In a few days, they were given permission to deal with the one who spoke up most about Shadow, the main instigator of the uproar.  
  
///  
  
"G-Get off of me." He whimpered, trying his best to seem defiant.  
  
"Oh, come now." Magnet said, leaning down to blow a breath in the other's trembling ear, graze the jaw with his cheek.  
  
But he kept squirming. "Stop it." Quick's voice struggled to become stronger, to be heard. "Get off."  
  
Magnet's grip on Quick's wrists tightened slightly, stifling another cry as they were moved next to his head. "Why would I?"  
  
The other said nothing, his eyes dark, trying to keep the threatening tears at bay.  
  
"If you want," he said, gently kissing the chin, the jaw and neck, "I won't care if you say his name."  
  
The struggle against the stronger robot began once more in earnest. "Get off of me. Get off."  
  
"You know you want it. You've been wanting it for a long time now."  
  
"Stop it.."  
  
"And if you can't have him, at least you can pretend I'm him."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Or, if you'd rather," he brought Quick's hands back down to his waist, straddling him, placing a knee on the back of each hand, "I can /make/ you want it."  
  
The elder turned away as best he could, eyes tightly shut, only crystal liquid slipping from beneath dark lashes. "Don't.. please.."  
  
It was always a pleasure to watch Magnet work, really it was one of Pharaoh's favorite pastimes. Everyone in the group could be given permission to rape any given Robot Master, but Flash was the only other one that had skill in it. He tended, though, to make his victim enjoy the punishment, mainly drawing out the release until they were almost mad with passion. Pharaoh himself tended to be plain brutal, looking on for his own self-gratification in the act, destroying the victim's self-esteem and physically beat them. Even when he was being gentle, raping one out of boredom and challenge, he was brutal, though with Magnet it was just for the fact that the red Robot Master enjoyed the pain. And as opposed to the two named before him, Magnet was more of a balance between them. Toying with the victim's mind, hurting them, making them hate and fear what he was going to do, and then, nearing the end, making them yearn for his touch, make them desire, beg for him. And make them despise the fact that they had enjoyed it, hating themselves more than they did him.  
  
And so he watched as Magnet moved over Quick, all liquid lines and tempting hands. It was a privilege to see this, having Magnet perform just for him, so beautifully, so tantalizingly deceptive. For a moment, watching the speedster quake and writhe beneath Magnet's expert touch it seemed more of an act of love than that of mental torture.  
  
And when Magnet refused to go further, refused to take Quick in his entirety, to release him from the sweet strain, he told Quick to beg. There was a whimper and then.  
  
"Please.."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I.. I n-need you.."  
  
"For?"  
  
"T-To.."  
  
"Say it." He clawed playfully at Quick's stomach, teasing as he released just above his hips.  
  
Quick gritted his teeth and for a moment Pharaoh didn't think he would actually say it. "F-Fuck me. Please."  
  
For his reward, Magnet gave him a sweet kiss. "Then say his name."  
  
Quick's eyes snapped open. "..what?"  
  
"Call his name. Say it for me. Act like he's the one doing this to you."  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Say his name."  
  
Quick trembled, not wanting to give in. But the lust was growing to the point of breaking, and Magnet wouldn't touch him, would let him touch himself, until he complied. He rubbed his cheek on the floor, hating himself. "Sh-Shadow.." he whimpered, almost too quiet to hear.  
  
"What was that?" Magnet asked, tracing a finger over Quick's hip.  
  
"Shadow.."  
  
"A little louder." A tongue flickered against the over sensitive skin, making the other buckle.  
  
"Sh-Shadow!"  
  
Satisfied, Magnet took him in mouth, running gentle hands over his hips, making him squirm and passion and self-loathing.  
  
Pharaoh watched, following each movement with his mind, each smell and sound wrapping around his senses, aching to join, but staying a passive audience. How they moved together, a dominance encouraging the other, waiting to crush what little confidence he had left as the other wriggled, fighting himself of pleasure and hate.. it was beautiful. It made him tense in a wonderful pain, drowning in memories of that sweet mouth around him.  
  
He dully noted when the act had finished, too wrapped in his own heat to notice. Quick curled on the floor, crying at his betrayal and from the pain of the attack as Magnet approached the taller bot. He kissed Pharaoh lightly, letting the mixed taste mingle on Pharaoh's tongue.  
  
"How did I do?" He asked, fingers entwining with those of the darker hand.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Good." Magnet's red eyes were still hazy with unreleased passion. "Then could I ask a job from you?"  
  
A dark, somehow tender smile graced Pharaoh's lips.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
They lay entwined, just like so many other nights, the blanket pooled at their feet, dripping onto the floor. Over time the meaning behind their union had changed. It wasn't just a lesson in dominance, to show who conquered whom. Now there was something else that charged them, something else that moved them into the same bed night after night. It was an unnamable draw that bound them to each other, something that made their time together all the more bittersweet, made it painful and lovely.  
  
He watched with dark eyes at the sleeping form beside him, gleaming in sweat and fragrance that could only be his, immutable, intangible, intoxicating. His head curved down so the locks of his hair brush and stuck to the wet surface of the other's shoulder as he watched. He pulled the dark strands from the other's sleeping face, his lips curled into a small smile that he was mouth was not used to consciously making. But he was beautiful. In his sleep, like an angel of sin, one that could never be turned away, awake, like a panther, uncontrollable, but undeniable in his authority.  
  
He ran a weak hand down the open chest, the sweat slicked torso, bruised with kisses and nips. He suddenly remembered the look all their victims gave them as they left, leaving the abused robots to themselves. Hate, disgust and.. something else, hidden behind the emotions. Something that said they knew what he didn't. Something that said they were waiting for him to fall.  
  
He sighed, pressing himself against the slack body besides him.  
  
He didn't know if he hadn't fallen already. 


	4. Final: Abandonment

The One Who Had Fallen  
  
Final: Abandonment  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"I come to you  
  
and bare my soul  
  
And you leave my  
  
Broken heart behind"  
  
///  
  
He stretched as he woke, knowing instantly that Pharaoh was no longer by his side by the lack of warmth. His eyes slowly opened, regulating the light filtering into his optics. At the desk where he had first seen Pharaoh the first time he entered the Egyptian's quarters, the golden-eyed Robot Master set about, creating black-lined life on parchment once more. But this time, he wasn't using the usual long handled brush, but what appeared to be charcoal. Magnet yawned, the back of his hand rubbing against a cheek.  
  
"What masterpiece are we creating this time? Another sacrifice?" He asked.  
  
"No." Pharaoh replied calmly. "It's a regular picture."  
  
That made Magnet perk in curiosity. "Oh?" He had commented several times on Pharaoh's artistic skill, always complaining whenever one was burned in ritual for Min. But he never really expected him to actually do a regular piece. "When did you start doing those?"  
  
A small smile graced Pharaoh's lips. "Today. Woke up half an hour ago and the position you were in.. it screamed to be captured. I was hoping I had enough time to finish it before you woke up."  
  
"Hm." Magnet shifted again. "Did I move too much? I hope I didn't ruin it."  
  
"No, it's all right. I already had the basic sketch worked out. This is just the shading and details here."  
  
"Can I see?" He asked, slipping off the bed and padding up behind Pharaoh.  
  
The sketch was done entirely of charcoal, the bed filled in by quickly etched lines. Magnet himself lay on his back, one hand brushing gently the edge of his lips, the other rested lightly the back of the wrist against his forehead. The light shaded lines streaked through the dark areas of his hair and skin, small blemishes for the indentations of his ribs, and muscled that rippled as he sighed.  
  
"Mmm. Oushi, I'm jealous." Magnet said, wrapping his arms around Pharaoh's neck, hands smoothing down the rift chest. "You have such wonderful, talented hands."  
  
They shared a tender kiss, Pharaoh pressed his nose against Magnet's neck, breathing his scent deeply. "I've been meaning to ask.. why do you keep calling me Oushi?"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Mags, or Maggie?"  
  
"Do you not like it?"  
  
"I didn't say that." Magnet chuckled, blowing against Pharaoh's temple.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice," he admitted, "I love to hear you sing, laugh, scream, anything to hear that voice. 'Maggie' is just short for Magpie."  
  
Magnet smiled, "Aw. That's sweet."  
  
"So tell me. Why 'Oushi'?"  
  
"Several reasons." He said. "I did my research. Min, whose symbol you wear, is also called 'Menu-ka-mut-f', which translates as 'Min, Bull of his Mother'. And since you also happen to be hung like one," he grinned lecherously, "brings about the name 'oushi', bull."  
  
"Ah. For a moment, I thought it was for a pun."  
  
Magnet paused, running the name over in his mind, and then laughed. "Yes, you're delicious, as well." He said pulling at the earlobe gently. Pharaoh tilted his head, letting the other lap at his neck, running pearly teeth against the tanned skin. He let out a shallow moan, rubbing his face into the dark red strands as they floated with feathery touches.  
  
They kissed again, the near inaudible sound that came from Pharaoh's mouth drawn out by the skillful, undeniable warmth of Magnet's tongue. He could feel the elder's intention as he pressed against his bare back.  
  
"A bit early for it, isn't it?" He asked, breaths coming in soft pants. Magnet said nothing, just continuing to suckle the junction of Pharaoh's neck, making only the occasional heated, wet sound. Pharaoh shivered as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, quivering in wonderful shock. "Mmmm.. Save some for later, Maggie. Wily-sama has a couple jobs for us."  
  
"I have a job for you right now." Magnet replied, fingers trailing down the taunt abdomen and tracing the hem of sand colored pants.  
  
Pharaoh half turned in his seat, capturing the other in what was almost an aggressive kiss, pulling him down on his lap. Magnet squirmed slightly, the khakis a much different texture against his bare skin than he was used to.  
  
Hands trailed down his back, the curve of his spine and passed the small of his back. He kissed Pharaoh one more time before his lips were replaced by a finger, stopping the other out of curiosity.  
  
"Ah.. how would you like to try.. something a bit different?" Magnet asked, the other hand running over the fine muscles in his arm.  
  
"Like we've been doing every day for the passed week or more?" He playfully asked, the finger falling into his mouth as he spoke, nibbled upon by seeking teeth and curled about deliciously by a questing tongue.  
  
Upon Magnet's insistence the two had grown beyond what was once their usual methods. It had brought out something new from the both of them, an open mindedness Pharaoh had never believed he had and from Magnet, the kinky side of him that had never had the chance to come out before. Every night a different style of union that grew to something different. Sometimes oral, dual oral, self-gratification, performance, bondage, whichever strange method Magnet felt to use at that moment.  
  
"Do you?" Magnet repeated, his lips coming off from the wet collarbone to hover enticingly over Pharaoh's lips, his tongue giving it the barest of flickers.  
  
Pharaoh sighed then shivered. "Of course."  
  
Magnet stood up, taking Pharaoh's hand as he walked back to the bed. With another kiss to distract him, he pushed Pharaoh onto the bed, straddling his waist.  
  
He gave out a soft moan as Magnet shifted on his lap. "Haven't we done this one before?" He asked. Magnet merely chuckled against his chest, running a tapered finger against his side.  
  
"No. We haven't gotten to the fun part, yet." He leaned forward, silencing the lips with his own. "Hush. Let me do all the work."  
  
Magnet nuzzled the slight dip just below the collarbone as Pharaoh rumbled his approval. He traveled lower, sucking at each sensitive cluster, blowing against the moist spots, watching him quiver and moan. He lapped at the dip between ribs, then where it transitioned to the smooth, rippled plains of the stomach, trailing down the middle.  
  
Long fingers moved down the tanned sides, pulling lightly against the pants, then up the hem and around, meeting in the middle just as Magnet set one last kiss against the trembling navel. With precision and no wasted time, he popped the tab of the soft material, catching the zipper with his teeth, pausing every once in a while to nuzzle the slowly expose skin with his cheek, his breath.  
  
Pharaoh let out a shivering breath, tense with anticipation, body clenched as he tried to keep from bucking from impatience. It was wonderful agony, the wait, the few, maddening touches he had to stay with. He swallowed hard, moaning against the velvet cheek of the older robot as the clothing slid down his body, inch by infuriating inch.  
  
He gasped at the light touch of fingers against his burning skin, letting out an encouraging sigh. He loved the way Magnet toyed with him, it drove him mad with desire. He couldn't take it, bucking his hips against the hand and when it pulled away, he wasn't too proud to keep from touching himself. But his hands remained pinned by his side as he tried to move them, a plea dying in Magnet's mouth as he rolled himself up Pharaoh's chest like a wave, a refreshing fount that he begged for like man dying of thirst.  
  
Magnet, on the other hand, wanted to savor this moment. Once it was done, who would know the next he would get a chance like this. To have the most influential, the most untouchable robot to date spread beneath him, begging for even the barest hint of a touch to fall onto his greedy body. He purred, running his cheek and nails against Pharaoh's chest, moving down to his waist, running nails against the slight folds, watching him laugh silently against the feel. And then further down, to follow the trace of heat, of sensitive skin.  
  
Pharaoh gave a small cry as a wet heat descended on him. Each time it would take him by surprise, the skill of the hot-cool plates lining Magnet's mouth and throat, how his tongue would swirl and pull. Oh, but it was heaven there, the sinful place he could never get enough of. He raised his hips, trying to receive more, wanting release so badly.  
  
He felt idly a hand tracing down the small of his back, further to the deep crevice that had before only been touched, never explored. But now, small pinpricks of pain pressed against him, forcing their way into the most hallowed of places. He let out a cry, almost painful at the sensation.  
  
"Shh.. it's okay." Magnet assured him, nibbling at the lower lip, slipping his tongue back in to dance away the pain with Pharaoh's. He protested slightly against the mouth having moved, but wrapped his strong arms around Magnet's thinner frame, trying to force the pain out of his mind.  
  
For a moment, as the fingers within him moved and stretched, all there was to know was the pain, and then.. then something happened, they pressed, rubbed against something settled deep with in and everything else was dispelled. He jerked, his cry sharp in the still air. Every movement the fingers made, every time they brushed against.. /that/.. oh, oh God.. he couldn't help himself. It was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced, the lips on his neck, the body that rubbed against him so right.. everything was so perfect, he wanted to give in just at that moment. He wanted to live in that sensation forever.  
  
He growled, nearly crying when he felt Magnet beginning to move back out. A strong hand pressed against his wrist, keeping the fingers deep in place.  
  
Magnet chuckled. "Come now, Oushi." He whispered. "It'll only feel better, trust me."  
  
After a moment, Pharaoh finally relented and the fingers and their wonderful presence abandoned him, leaving him bereft and alone. He nearly cried, begging to feel once more. And then something else pressed against the same entrance, too large, too demanding to be sheathed.  
  
It was too uncomfortable, too painful for him to deal with and he tried to pull back, but Magnet gripped his arms tight. "Trust me. It'll feel better. It'll be wonderful."  
  
But God.. God it /hurt/! Stretching his body more than he thought possible, he believed he would break before he would be able to fulfill the demands of Magnet's body.  
  
And then.. and then..  
  
His tip brushed against that spot once more, every nerve in Pharaoh's body alighting at the same moment, burning with ecstasy.  
  
He cried out, tears slipping down his cheeks. Oh, how could anyone not love this? It was too much to describe, too much to imagine. He couldn't capture it in any feeling, only living in it as it was.  
  
How could anyone not enjoy this? Rape, they said? No, this wasn't a violation. This was too wonderful to be dirty. How could anyone say that it wasn't something that they wanted, how could they say that they didn't want to be touched like this? How can anyone want to reject such a wonderful, consuming feeling?  
  
Blindly he reached out, groping a hand against Magnet's chest, shoulder, then bringing his head down to kiss.  
  
There was something burning in his mind, something stronger than the desire, something that begged to be released from its confines, that demanded to be said.  
  
"M-Maggie.. Maggie.." he panted, wincing from the overwhelming emotions as Magnet slowly began to move against him, within him. "Oh God.. Maggie.."  
  
"I'm here. Don't worry, don't think."  
  
"Maggie, I.. I.."  
  
Say it.  
  
Speak it.  
  
Let go of everything that's building deep inside.  
  
Let go of this control.  
  
Embrace this madness.  
  
Embrace the sensation.  
  
Embrace..  
  
"I love you.."  
  
Stop.  
  
The pause was imperceptible, but Pharaoh felt it in the thrumming rhythm of his soul. His eyes watched Magnet as he hovered above, a curled smile upon his lips as he lowered himself down, a darker playfulness in his eyes.  
  
Just there?  
  
Or something he had never noticed before?  
  
He leaned down, movements still in their same, gently rhythm, slowly growing steady.  
  
He leaned down, sweat and scent making Pharaoh heady, marking him as not his own.  
  
He leaned down, and he whispered..  
  
And he whispered..  
  
He whispered..  
  
"I don't care."  
  
His heart had been balance on a taunt string, shaking and quivering under the force of hope. And the glass cut upon the string, shattering, tearing through him inside, making him cry out.  
  
No.  
  
Not his heart.  
  
Magnet was driving in and out of him, not much faster than he had before, but the act, the intention behind it.. it was just too painful to bear.  
  
Each push, each touch was like an invasion that tore him apart from inside, turning each moment that would have once been like dripping ecstasy upon each greedy nerve to something dirty, violent. Something that made him shudder.  
  
He didn't know if he cried, if he pleaded. He couldn't remember losing his strength, trying to push Magnet away from him, out of him. He didn't recall when he bit his lip to keep from screaming, when he had to bite his knuckles after the skin had broken through, blood smeared over his chin, against Magnet's mouth as they kissed. But it wasn't a kiss, when he plundered Pharaoh's mouth, taking only what he wanted.  
  
All he remembered was what Magnet said as he left, his essence clinging to Pharaoh's dark thighs in a white cobweb, disgusting and revolting.  
  
"You told me before.. if I wanted to have you, to take you. To have you fall in love with me only made this conquest all the more sweeter."  
  
///  
  
It took nearly a week for Pharaoh to finally gather the strength to set foot outside his quarters once more. He was different, the world was different. Rock had defeated the first of Cossack's robots, Wily had become frustrated at Pharaoh's absence and stripped him of all authority.. and Magnet..  
  
Magnet had retaken his place as the most feared, most powerful Robot Master.  
  
Without a sound, without look at any of the others, Pharaoh entered the mess hall, finally driven by hunger to do what heartbreak forbade him.  
  
As he passed, none of the other Robot Masters stood in his way, afraid of what may be going through his mind after a week of speculation.  
  
In the mess hall, at the table Pharaoh had frequented with his fellow enforcers, with Magnet.. he stood, unable to move as he watched the group he had created, the group he had led and protected, under the careless reign of the one he had thought to love.  
  
From his position as head, Magnet saw Pharaoh and smiled.  
  
And smiled.  
  
He froze.  
  
The same smile that had made him feel as if he could take one the world made him weak, afraid. It sent terrible shivers down his body.  
  
But Magnet just smiled, leaning forward. From out of the opening of his shirt fell a heavy pendant held by a thick wrap of leather.  
  
A metallic circle set upon by a crescent.  
  
Min.  
  
Absently, Pharaoh put a hand against his chest, the disappearance of the familiar weight suddenly becoming apparent.  
  
His surrogate father had forsaken him.  
  
His supposed lover had forsaken him.  
  
Even his God had forsaken him.  
  
What was left of the man, when those he held dearest to them turned their backs on him?  
  
What does he have to cling to with hopes and dreams and prayers..  
  
When they've all been crushed before his eyes.  
  
Magnet's blood red eyes just smiled, tauntingly at him, a leather strap clutched mockingly in his tender mouth, daring Pharaoh to take back what had once been his.  
  
What should have been his.  
  
And what would be.  
  
He would have back those that he had lost, taken back what should rightfully be his.  
  
Min and Magnet watching him, laughing from beyond his grasp.  
  
But one day, they no longer will.  
  
And that would be the day he would seize them once again. 


End file.
